Telling Mom
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Bleach: Airyn and Toshiro go to tell Airyn's mother in the land of the living that she's going to be a grama. In turn they get a surprise themselves when they're told Airyn's Father was a soul reaper. Takes place a week after "Baby!"


_**Bleach: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I however do own Airyn Rae Murasaki/Hitsugaya, as well as the twins Hisana and Hikaru Hitsugaya. My best friend steph owns Saya Hanada/Kyoraku.**_

_**Telling Mother**_

_Airyn Hitsugaya stood outside her mother's apartment door with her husband Toshiro. She took a deep breath and knocked. _

_Toshiro had his arm wrapped around her waist. "It will be alright."_

_Airyn smiled at her husband as she leaned into his embrace. _

_Sanaa Murasaki opened the door and smiled seeing her daughter and son-in-law standing there on the other side. "Airyn, Toshiro what a pleasant surprise."_

"_Mom." Airyn said smiling_

"_Hello there Mom." Toshiro said smiling widely. _

"_Come in come in." Sanaa said smiling as she stepped back and gave them room to enter the room. _

_Toshiro followed Airyn inside. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. _

_Sanaa followed them in and sat in her chair. "So what brings you two love birds to the land of the living to visit me?"_

"_Well." started Airyn. _

"_Sanaa we have something very important to tell you." Toshiro said looking at his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close and he took ahold of one of her hands in her lap. _

"_Oh." Sanaa said and sat up straight. "What is it? Nothing wrong I hope." _

"_No nothings wrong mom." Airyn said smiling._

_Toshiro looked at Airyn's smiling face than turned to look at Sanaa. "Mom, Airyn and I are having a baby." he said softly. _

_Sanaa's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Really!" she said in shock. Getting a nod from both of them she jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. "I'm going to be a grandma!" she said as the tears started to form in her eyes. _

_Toshiro smiled as he looked at Airyn out of the corner of his eye. _

_Airyn smiled widely and wrapped her one arm around her mother. "Yes, you're going to be a grandma." she said giggling._

_Sanaa let the two love birds go and knelt down in front of her daughter. She placed her hand on Airyn's stomach. "How far along are you?"_

_Airyn placed her hand over top of her mother's. "12 weeks mom." _

_Sanaa looked at Toshiro. "Well well, you worked fast young man." she said giggling. _

_Toshiro's cheeks turned red in an embarrassed blush. _

"_You got my daughter pregnant before you two were even married." Sanaa continued as she was still giggling. _

"_Yes it would seem that way." Toshiro said smiling. He was proud Airyn was pregnant. "I am very proud and glad that Airyn is pregnant. There are very few babies actually born in the Soul Society." he said as he took hold of both Airyn's hands. "It seems, we started a family from the very beginning almost." _

_Airyn smiled at her husband. "Yes it seems that way."_

_Sanaa stood up and shook her head. "So much like myself and your father Airyn." she went back to her chair and sat down. "There's something I must tell you about your father Airyn." _

_Airyn tilted her head. "Mom?"_

"_Airyn, I know I should have told you this a long time ago but I just couldn't, now that you are a Soul Reaper, and a Captain to boot. I think it is time I do show you this." She said as she reached into the drawer in the stand beside her chair. She pulled out a photograph and handed it to Toshiro first. _

_Toshiro looked at the photo. There stood Sanaa in her younger days and her husband Kage. His eyes widened. Kage, Airyn's father was dressed like a Soul Reaper. He looked up at Sanaa with wide eyes._

_Airyn took the picture from Toshiro and looked at it. Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother. "Mom?" _

"_Airyn, I met your father a long time ago yes. Back when I was a teenager, he was the Soul reaper that helped my own mother pass on." Sanaa started. "I didn't do too well with my mothers death and he stuck around to keep an eye on me." She smiled as she remembered the past. "Kage, your father gave up his soul reaper powers to become human and stay with me about a year later. Before he did that, me and your father became very close and the day he gave up his powers he had told me what he was going to do. Of course I begged him not to. But you know your father. Stubborn as an ox he was. He gave up his powers and stayed with me because he loved me. The day after I turned 17 we realized that I was pregnant with you. He was over whelmed with joy. And now I get to see you have that same joy I felt while I was pregnant with you. Granted you are a Soul Being and not truly a human anymore but you are still going to be a mother. You're father would have loved to have been here for this."_

_Toshiro's eyes softened as he looked at his mother in law. "Sanaa what really happened to Kage." _

_Sanaa sighed. "Kage was in the park with Airyn in the town we used to live. A hallow had killed him, Kage was protecting Airyn." She said looking down at the ground. "He had tried to become a Soul Reaper again one last time just to protect his daughter. But after not using his powers for so long he just couldn't do it. He gave his life for that of Airyn's and when I found Airyn had died the same way her father did those few months ago I lost it. If Kisuke wouldn't have explained everything to me I wouldn't have been able to go on with my life."_

_Airyn patted Toshiro's leg as she got up off the couch. She knelt down in front of her mother. "Mom, I'm here right now. That's what counts."_

_Sanaa smiled at her daughter. "Yes, it is what counts." _

_Airyn stood up and leaned down to give her mother a hug. "I love you mom."_

"_I love you more than you know Airyn." Sanaa said as she hugged her daughter. When she pulled back she placed her hand on Airyn's stomach. "And you little one are going to be one spoiled Grandchild."_

_Toshiro laughed from his seat on the couch. He looked back down at the picture Airyn had sat back in his lap and a smile spread across his lips. 'So it runs in the family huh' he thought to himself than looked up at the two woman in his life. _

_Sanaa and Airyn stayed there for a few moments before Airyn joined her husband back on the couch. _

_The group talked for a couple hours than Airyn and Toshiro stayed the night in Airyn's old bedroom. ~*_

"_See I told you it would be okay." Toshiro said as he pulled Airyn closer to him in bed. _

_Airyn sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Yes you were right."_

_Toshiro placed a kiss in her hair as he closed his eyes. _

"_Still that was indeed a shocker. My father a soul reaper." Airyn said shaking her head. _

"_I wonder what squad he was in." Toshiro replied back._

"_We'll have to hit the archives and find out." Airyn replied with a yawn. _

_Toshiro nodded. "Yes when we get home. For now though sleep. You need it." He told her as he started rubbing her back soothingly. _

_Airyn curled up nice and snug against her husband. She kissed his chest and sighed contently. "Goodnight Shiro."_

"_Good night Ryn." ~*_


End file.
